


Замена 1, Замена-2

by mnogabukv



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: У Ичиго было много вызовов из-за Пустых, ему даже в школе не давали учиться, поэтому ему нашли замену. Во всем.





	Замена 1, Замена-2

**Author's Note:**

> Гинджоу Кууго, который сбил меня с основного замысла.  
> звания и прочие характеристики актуальны на момент написания - 2011 год

Замена 1

 

Вместе с возвращением сил, у Куросаки существенно прибавилось проблем, вызовы на проведение спасательных операций следовали один за одним, да и сам Ичиго, истосковавшись по простому безбашенному мочилову, просто притягивал к себе жаждущих и страждущих… Справедливости, защиты и героического спасения, нужное, как говорится, подчеркнуть.  
Однако время не стоит на месте, сейретейская жена Ичиго, Рукия Кучики требовала сделать ей ребенка, потому что этого от нее требовал клан Кучики, официальная подруга и невеста в мире живых Орихиме требовала лишить ее наконец пресловутой девственности и сделать из нее, как говорится, «женщину», к тому же совсем недавно пришла весточка от Сенны, которая готовилась к перерождению и хотела на прощание провести незабываемую ночь со своей «первой любовью». Нелл, периодически превращаясь во взрослую половозрелую женщину тоже требовала немного любви, надеясь отыскать наконец-то с ним свое простое женское счастье…  
Короче, обязательств скопилось – почти на целый отряд Готей-13, а Ичиго был один на всех.  
— Когда же ты забъешь гвоздь в стену и починишь протекающий кран? – ругала его за невыполненные обещания Кучики. – Нии-сама требуется помощь в управлении огромным поместьем, и надо, наконец, произвести очистку сада от старых и засохших деревьев сакуры.  
— Куросаки-кун, когда вы сделаете из меня настоящую женщину,— смущенно потупив огромные умоляющие глаза спросила Орихиме, — в этом году мне исполняется **лет. (О, бедная женщина!)  
— Ичиго, мне предложили участвовать в японском варианте проекта «Подиум» — пряча глаза за непроницаемыми стеклами очков, стеснительно говорил Исида, — только надо подготовить пробную коллекцию и провести показ в местном отделении дома моды. Я хотел бы назвать ее «Оранжевое настроение» и хочу, чтобы моими моделями были ты и Иноуэ…  
— Ицуго… — с придыханием выдохнула превратившаяся во взрослую женщину Нелиэл (ее превращения участились в последнее время, возможно, это было связано с какими-то гормональными изменениями), — Ицугоооо… (как невероятно зрелая женщина, она заметила, что Ичиго не мог противостоять ее детскому коверканью некоторых букв и ее огромным...глазам, полным слез, именно для этого она приобрела эксклюзивную тушь с добавлением экстракта лука и вовсю использовала это безотказное средство)  
И тут поступил очередной сигнал из Общества Душ.

 

Некоторое время спустя. После вызова.

 

— Ну, и что же нам бросить униженных и оскорбленных на произвол жестокой судьбы, просто потому что ты не справляешься со своими обязанностями мужа, жениха и любовника? – жестко, не щадя истерзанных нервов Куросаки продолжал давить на совесть и моральный долг Абараи Ренджи. Ему хорошо, из любовников у него была только должность лейтенанта при 6 отряде и капитане Кучики Бъякуи, у которого, кстати, он и научился таким идейным формулировкам, не считая еще кое-каких приемов.(и не только сексуальных)  
— Надо найти ему помощника по дому, ну, типа как лейтенанта для капитана, — поделился светлой идеей капитан Айясягава, с чем немедленно согласился его лейтенант Иккаку. (Мадараме капитаном стать так и не уговорили, но вот лейтенантом при капитане Юмичике он согласился без всяких вопросов)  
Одна проблема – выделять в помощники шинигами из Общества душ было нерационально – и так понесли большие потери в недавней войне, так что когда злобный и продуманный Маюри (с подачи Урахары) подбросил идею с оживлением арранкарра, после непродолжительных и вялотекущих дебатов, идея получила одобрение во всех соответствующих бюрократических инстанциях Сейретея. Выбор был нелегок, прямо-таки как у осла, стоящего между двух охапок сена – кого оживлять?  
Нойтору дружно отвергли все женщины, кроме Кенпачи и лейтенанта Ячиру, кандидатуру Гриммджоу отвела мстительная Рукия (она, конечно, не забыла, как тот проткнул ее своим мечом, пробегая мимоходом на жаркую...гм, битву с Ичиго, хотя и взаимный интерес между голубым…пардон, голубоволосым и оранжевоволосым – тоже внушал опасения).  
Зоммари, Барраган и Люппи с прочими отвергли сразу – урод, старик и трансвестит – что с них взять, про Новено деликатно умолчали – нечего тревожить лишний раз благородную госпожу Кучики, Ямми – размер, конечно, имеет значение, но отсутствие обходительных манер тоже…  
Логический вывод следовал сам собой, оживлять следовало Улькиорру Шиффера. Он был красив, исполнителен, дисциплинирован, отличался хорошим знанием человеческой психологии и довольно мускулистым телом (это поведали стесняясь – Орихиме, и мечтательно – Неллиэл), ну и опять же, Иноуэ была с ним давно знакома и характеризовала только с положительной стороны, а бывшая Трес Эспада, если что помогла бы справиться с нижестоящим Куатро, да и по росту он подходил почти всем женщинам…  
Кучики против него не возражала.  
Возражал Куросаки, но кто бы его слушал, ведь он предназначался не для тренировок и спаррингов в качестве "мальчика для битья", а в качестве горничной и гувернантки в одном лице, чтобы помогать по хозяйству. Так что вскоре, у Куросаки–старшего появился официальный работник по дому, а у маленьких Юзу и Карин – персональный гувернер со знанием иностранных языков.  
Теперь, когда бытовые проблемы были решены настал черед задуматься и о наследниках. Ичиго подозревал, что с Кучики-младшей секс будет как поединок на боксерском ринге, но не ожидал, что до такой степени Ладно, приемы, которыми Рукия укладывала его в новую двуспальную кровать могли пригодиться в борьбе с каким-нибудь каратистом-пустым, но опыт снимания наручников отмычкой определенно пригодится всегда, а не только в эротических играх с благородной госпожой Рукией. Через 10 минут предварительных ласк рыжий временный шинигами отпросился в туалет и позорно сбежал, сославшись на появление неимоверного количества Пустых, оставив вместо себя в качестве хентайной игрушки Улькиорру. Кучики Рукия в кожаном белье и на 20-сантиметровых шпильках была похожа на Женщину-Кошку, Шиффер заинтересованно предложил цепь подлиннее, чтобы была возможность выйти в релиз. (второй) Это была определенно судьбоносная встреча. Рукия одобрительно щелкнула хлыстом, когда Куатра предложил ей надеть парик Девочки с Голубыми волосами…В этот день подчиненные лейтенанта Кучики были избавлены от традиционного марафона вокруг Сейретейской стены, и вздохнули с облегчением: женщина с хроническим «недотрахом» — зло еще большее, чем пресловутый «яой», и быстренько переметнулись из лагеря женоненавистников и монахов, практикующих обет безбрачия в лоно традиционных гетеросексуальных отношений.  
Ладно, с Рукией рыжему не повезло – может быть с сексапильной Нэлл прокатит? Нет, во время бурной прелюдии Трес от перевозбуждения регрессировала в пятилетнюю кроху. «Ничего, в следующий раз получится» — утешал сам себя временный шинигами, но с завидной регулярностью превращения зеленоволосой Ту Одершванк во взрослую женщину совпадали с отлучками Ичиго по делам, так что бывшей арранкарше пришлось довольствоваться обычным страстным сексом с бесстрастным Улькиоррой, однако ее энтузиазма хватало на них обоих, и в конце концов – она же сама позиционировала себя как мазохистку, не так ли?  
С давнишней любовью Куатро – Орихиме все было традиционно, романтично и трепетно: цветы, свечи, музыка Shiro Sagisu, и миссионерская позиция, что после разнузданных оргий с предыдущими девицами было вполне неплохо.  
Улькиорра как-то незаметно и гармонично вписался в размеренную жизнь семейства Куросаки, тем более сейчас, когда набеги Куросаки были кратковременными и не носили столь разрушительный характер. Шиффер стирал, гладил белье, проверял домашнее задание у Карин и Юзу, и по собственному почину взялся обучать их манерам английских аристократов и иностранным языкам.  
Приближался показ коллекции модной одежды Исиды. С самого утра Куросаки был настроен решительно, намереваясь содействовать продвижению своего друга в мир Высокой моды, однако нашествие Пустых, да еще и под руководством адъюкасов срывало все планы на достойное проведение столь значимого для квинси мероприятия. И тогда Орихиме предложила одеть пошитую одежку на Улькиорру. Чего проще – переформулировав просьбу Иноуэ в приказ, Куросаки Ичиго отбыл в распоряжение своей воинской части. Урюю пришлось в срочном порядке перешивать брючки-костюмчики и прочие изделия на худосочного Улькиорру. Однако ушивать проще, чем расшивать на больший размер, одна беда – акцент делался на апельсиново-оранжевом цвете.  
"Будем резать"— решительно поддернул сползающие очки Исида и оголил Куатро до рамок минимального приличия, а что поддавалось покраске – перекрасил в черный.  
Дефиле безразличного к собственной внешности и полуобнаженности Шиффера прошло на «ура», тем более походка у него оказалась самая модельная, с легким покачиванием «от бедра», когда же в конце прохода Улька встал в фирменную позу «руки-в-брюки», отставив одну ногу в сторону и слегка наклонив голову влево, зал застонал в экстазе,а особо чувствительные попадали в обморок. «Надо было все-таки не снимать с Улькиорры ошейник, блокирующий реяцу», — озабоченно промелькнуло в голове у Исиды, однако эта штука решительно не вписывалась в создаваемый одеждой образ!  
Это был триумф.Исиду пригласили в телевизионный проект, Шифферу несмотря на невысокий рост предлагали выгодные контракты.  
«Надо посоветоваться с моим менеджером Урахарой», — дипломатично отнекивался Улькиорра. Киске спешно заканчивал курсы менеджмента и Паблик Рилейшенз. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность реализовать свои коммерческие таланты.  
Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.Недоволен был разве что сам Куросаки, который никак не мог устроить личную жизнь. Отправишься на задание, а потом только назначишь свидание спасенной девице — и тут снова вызов. Ичиго, конечно не догадывался, что эти вызовы подстраивал с одной стороны — Куросаки-старший, который вполне справедливо опасался, что если тот будет заводить роман с каждой из своих спасенных девиц — это ж никакой, даже повышенной пенсии Почетного Шинигами не хватит, чтобы каждого маленького рыжика обеспечить временным жильем, не говоря уж о стоимости обучения — в мире живых или же в Академии Шинигами. Что и говорить — тяжела жизнь родителя-одиночки. А с другой, сам Ямамото Генрюсай дал установку:до полного завершения программы по комплексному изучению межрасовых браков (между живыми и "сейретейцами") во избежания возможных наследственных мутаций (чему ярким примером был и сам Ичиго) наблюдения за Главным подопытным не снимать, подозрительные контакты — ликвидировать. Из негласных указаний почтенного старца, которые он настоятельно рекомендовал руководителям эксперимента, подопытному временному шинигами следовало снимать сексуальное напряжение апробированным способом — через банкай, есть же у зампакто материальное воплощение — вот пусть и удовлетворяют друг дружку. Старик даже диссертацию потихоньку пописывал — о духовном родстве и взаимной пользе гармонических взаимоотношений шинигами с собственным мечом. Да и Зангецу у парня толковый, вполне представительный зрелый мужчина, кого еще можно желать в наставники к молодому неопытному человеку.  
Ичиго подобная извращенная форма самоудовлетворения стала уже доставать.

 

Замена 2

Ичиго подобная извращенная форма самоудовлетворения стала уже доставать.

 

Однажды Ичиго ушел с задания.  
Просто развернулся посреди развороченной собственным банкаем улицы, и сказал:  
"Если человек сказал Богу, что он больше всего на свете хочет помогать страждущему миру любой ценой, должен ли он испытывать удовольствие от своих поступков, даже если при этом он испытывает муки ада?"  
"Что ты несешь?"- заорал Ренджи, отвлекшись на то чтобы прикрыть его сзади, пока тот не выйдет из состояния неожиданного ступора, и тут же через минуту был погребен под обломками рухнувшего здания.Куросаки взглянул на то, что осталось от красноволосого лейтенанта и еще раз процитировал Ричарда Баха:  
\- Зачем кто-то выбирает жизнь, похожую на фильм ужасов? Потому что они думают, что заслуживают этого. Мне это геройство уже неинтересно.  
И ушел в открывшуюся после щелчка пальцев (прямо как когда-то у Улькиорры!)гарганту.  
Вернулся он с белой пылью песков в оранжевых волосах и черной веточкой кварцевого дерева. Поставил в вазу.  
О чем-то длинно вздохнул.  
Все-таки вернулся.  
Потянулись скучные дни без вызовов и охоты на Пустых. Охота стала своего рода утонченным развлечением для элиты Готея или профессиональным видом спорта в Обществе Душ. Ичиго поступил было в университет, но скоро бросил. Перебивался продажей поддержанных авто за границу - в основном на российский Дальний Восток. Перестал общаться с друзьями. Не разочаровывался после неудачных попыток завязать знакомство с подружками Орихимэ по университету.  
— Заведи себе какое-нибудь хобби, — рекомендовал Ичиго сдержанный Исида.  
— Заведи троих детей и попробуй заменить им мать, — одним своим несуразным видом упрекал отец.  
— Заведи домашнего питомца, — смягчала отцовские невысказанные упреки Орихимэ.  
У девушек было все отлично.  
Согласитесь, рыжие волосы лучше сочетаются с зелеными глазами, Орихимэ была на сносях, а Рукия категорично заявила, что в традиционных японских верованиях рыжеволосыми бывают только демоны и растила маленького высокомерного брюнета — аристократически-сдержанного,но с гордым испанским нравом.Мальчик уже выучил одно ругательство и был очень последователен в своих действиях и весьма логичен, поэтому отцовство признавал только... за Кучики Бъякуей. Ну, тому не привыкать — то сестра вдруг невесть откуда появится, то сын...  
— Заведи дневник, мусор, и займись самоанализом, — не вызывающее сомнений в авторстве произносящего - это сказал сам Улькиорра.  
И, наконец-то, хоть что-то конструктивное:  
— Получи новую силу и обретешь новый смысл жизни, — несомненно сие высказывание имеет честь принадлежать небезызвестному человеку в панамке — Урахаре Киске, собственной персоной.

Через энное количество времени в мире живых, и некоторую смену поколений переродившихся в Сейретее — запись в дневнике временного шинигами:  
"Послушался советов...Завел котенка, заменил ему мать, завел хобби — разгребаю после него "мусор", кажется, мне это начинает нравиться... "

Первые пятьсот лет в разделителе миров они с Джагерджаком пытались обрести новую силу ( попросту дрались), следующие пятьсот они решили посвятить взаимному самоанализу. А потом...потом и до обретения смысла жизни недалеко.  
Наверное.

2011


End file.
